(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device using a common control channel and a wireless communication method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of wireless communications and the propagation of technologies meeting various requirements, communication devices including at least one of various types of wireless transmission modes have been gradually increased. However, due to characteristics of the communication devices using a battery, it is inefficient to keep the wireless transmission modes in an operation state at all times, and direct communication between the communication devices may be made only by predetermined transmission modes.
Recently, in some of the services which do not use the direct communication, that is, uses backbone network communication, a method of supplementarily using some communication modes, such as Wi-Fi, has been introduced, but a method of performing direct communication between devices is not yet present.
Recently, the importance of communication technologies which may keep a minimum communication function in the situation in which viability is important, such as a disaster, has increased. However, the backbone communication network (3G and 4G), the Wi-Fi, and the like which are currently widely used do not meet requirements such as through limited power, poor channel environment, without an appropriate transmission distance indoors and outdoors, and the like, which are requirements preferentially considering viability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.